The present disclosure generally relates to digital imaging systems, and particularly to management of modular imaging systems.
A number of radiological imaging systems of various designs are known and are presently in use. Such systems are based upon generation of X-rays that are directed toward a subject of interest. The X-rays traverse the subject and impact a film or a digital detector. In medical diagnostic contexts, for example, such systems may be used to visualize internal tissues and diagnose patient ailments. In other contexts, parts, baggage, parcels, and other subjects may be imaged to assess their contents and for other purposes. In general, X-ray systems of the type referred to by the present disclosure may include projection X-ray systems, fluoroscopic systems, X-ray tomosynthesis systems, computed tomography systems, and various mixed or combined-modality systems that utilize X-ray imaging in conjunction with other imaging physics, such as ultrasound, positron emission tomography, magnetic resonance imaging, and so forth.
An X-ray imaging system may be portable or stationary, and may generally include imager and detection components. The imager components may include substantially stationary X-ray sources, such as would be found in an X-ray imaging room on a c-arm gantry or positioning arm, or mobile X-ray sources, such as a mobile X-ray source on wheels that may be deployed adjacent to a patient bed or similar area. The detection components may include a wired or wireless detector, which may be compatible with either of the stationary or mobile source components. However, such detectors, while portable, may only be used within one particular X-ray imaging system. That is, a single detector is typically not able to be used in different imaging systems, as it may be permanently integrated into a particular imaging system. Therefore, if a single detector subsystem can be used with multiple imaging subsystems, a hospital may be able to leverage its resources more optimally. In such systems, there is a possibility that a user, for example a radiologist or technician, may inadvertently attempt to utilize a detector that has little to no operability with a particular imager subsystem and subject a patient to unnecessary radiation. On the other hand, even if the user has compatible detector and imaging subsystems, the user has to ensure that they are associated with one another before subjecting a patient to appropriate levels of radiation.